


Tease

by Cobrafantasies



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrafantasies/pseuds/Cobrafantasies
Summary: Chandler's new roommate is a big tease, overly generous with compliments. He keeps telling himself it's only harmless flirting.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Joey is first moving in, except Joey is openly gay. Events from the show will not line up.

I open the door for my last candidate for the empty room. It's a very Italian looking guy. I give him a rushed tour through the apartment. I'm not very invested because I just met with a photographer who claims he's going to have beautiful models in the apartment all the time for his work. So, I'm thinking this Italian guy doesn't really have a shot, but he's here so I might as well be nice. After the tour, he tells me a bit about himself.

"I'm an actor, I'm pretty neat, I have my own TV," he shares and I nod to act like this is helping his case in any way.

"Great, anything else?" I inquire before kicking him out.

"Are you cool with the whole gay thing?" he asks.

I freeze and flash him a look.

"What do you mean? I'm not - gay?" I remark.

"Oh no, I am. Just want to make sure you'd be cool with that," he clarifies.

"Oh, oh of course. You kidding? My dad has a male burlesque show in Vegas - Viva Las Gay-gas," I tell him halfheartedly.

Usually, I would never share that information with a stranger, but I feel guilty I acted a bit offended.

"No kidding? I'll have to check that out if I'm ever there," he laughs.

"Sure," I shrug. "Well, anyway I will let you know about the room."

"Cool, thanks!" he says as I show him back to the front door.

I close the door as he's saying goodbye and call the photographer back to tell him the good news.

A week later, the Italian guy is moving in. I offered it to the photographer, but he never showed.

I mope in the coffee shop with my friends as I tell them how I got stuck with my new roommate Joey.

"I'm sure Joey won't be that bad," Monica offers.

"You're just saying that cause you thought he was cute," I refute.

"He is so cute," she fawns to Rachel.

"Ooh, I wanna meet him!" Rachel sings.

I see Ross frown at her from across the room.

"Well, he's gay," I state crushing both their dreams and making Ross's day.

I come home from a long day at work.

"Hey," Joey greets me from the island.

There are three boxes of pizza sitting in front of him.

"Hey, you having people over?" I inquire, looking at the boxes.

"No," he states simply.

He takes another bite from the slice in his hand.

"Help yourself," he offers through a mouthful.

I accept and grab a slice.

"That a new sweater?" he questions me.

I look down. I am wearing my new, dark green sweater vest.

"Yeah actually," I say, not used to people noticing when something is new on me.

"Looks good, really brings out your eyes," he notes with a smile.

A compliment? That's new too. I feel myself get awkward.

"Uh thanks," I squirm.

I take a bite of pizza.

"I wish I had green eyes," he comments casually.

"Well, I'd give you mine if I could," I make a terrible joke and cringe immediately after I say it.

I think he notices and chuckles a bit before his next bite.

"So, how was work?" he asks.

"Fine," I shrug because it was a boring as hell day.

"What do you do again?" his face scrunches with uncertainty.

"Oh, I work in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration," I answer plainly.

He freezes, completely lost at my words.

"It's boring, number work," I clarify.

"Ah," he nods.

"How's the acting career?" I return.

"Good, I have three auditions lined up this week!" he beams enthusiastically.

"That's great," I say.

"Yeah."

We sit eating for a moment.

"Hey, you watch Baywatch?" I inquire after realizing what night it is.

"Not usually, although there are shirtless lifeguards," he responds weighing this option.

"Oh right - you like men," I smile embarrassed.

"Yeah and you like... women?" he questions me as if I didn't already tell him I wasn't gay.

"Yeah," I say carefully.

"Just double checking," he smirks.

I nod uncomfortably.

"Did I say something?" Joey asks catching my discomfort which makes me even more shy.

"No, no. I just get that a lot," I sigh.

"Gay?" he clarifies.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Well, the ladies are lucky," he remarks.

"With what?" I question.

"With having you on their team."

I feel my face blushing at this. Is he hitting on me?

"Oh, uh... I doubt it," I say timidly.

"What're ya talking about - you're a catch Chandler," he incites.

"Wha- no, not really," I shake my head, feeling my cheeks redden more.

"Stop playing," he chucks nonchalantly.

"Okay..." I look down.

"You're not good with compliments are you?" he sneers.

"Uh - I don't know," I shrug.

"Alright, I can try to keep it to a minimum," he jests.

I smile a bit at that.

"Cool," I note quietly and he lets the conversation die.

On Saturday, I'm with the gang in the coffee shop and I consider mentioning my conversation with Joey and all his... compliments. But I feel a little embarrassed, I shouldn't be mad even if he was hitting on me, but I'm more nervous my friends are going to ask if I was into it and suspect I'm gay again. So, I don't mention it and spend a few hours enjoying their company and a couple cups of coffee.

Later, I head back upstairs and I find Joey in the living room with some other guy.

"Hey..." I speak as I walk into the apartment.

"Oh hey. Chandler, this is my friend Richie, he just stopped by to see the new place," Joey introduces.

"You weren't wrong, he is cute," Richie smiles at me.

My eyes widen.

"I told you. Hey, Chan we're gonna grab a bite to eat, you wanna join?" Joey offers without a care in the world that they both just called me cute.

I shake my head.

"I'm uh good," I gulp.

"Ok, see ya later," Joey says.

"See ya cutie," Richie casually follows him out.

"See ya?" I wave awkwardly as they walk out the front door.

A few hours later, Joey returns to the apartment alone. I'm sitting in one of the recliners watching TV.

"Hey," he greets me as he walks over.

"Hey, how was lunch?" I ask.

"Good, you wanna order pizza or something?"

"Didn't you just eat?" I snicker.

"Yeah, but Richie's on a diet so we just got chicken and salads. I need some real food - ooh, maybe sandwiches?" he proposes excitedly.

"Uh, sure I guess I could eat," I smirk.

He happily makes a call for a delivery of two meatball subs.

"Only two subs?" I joke, walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, did you want more?"

"No, I'm just surprised when yesterday you had three pizzas," I remind him.

"Oh, thats the Joey special - you always gotta get three pies," he tells me like it's an actual rule.

"Well, now I know," I play earnestly.

He grins at me as he grabs two beers from the fridge.

"Want one?"

"Sure," I answer and he slides one of the cans across the counter to me.

"So, why's your friend on a diet?" I ask out of curiosity, remembering Richie looking pretty lean already.

"Oh you know, he's the actor type who's obsessed with how he looks," he shares.

"And you're not?"

"I like food too much," he shrugs and it makes me smile.

"Well, that's nice. I don't know how I would have liked living with a health nut," I remark.

"Me either, glad I got you," he states and it reminds me of all the compliments he seems to consistently shower me with.

Maybe I should mention it? I still feel funny so I stare down at my beer and nod.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Joey sees right through me.

"What? No, of course not," I fret.

"Okay..." his eyebrows lift with disbelief.

"Sorry, I don't mean to... I just - I'm not used to so many compliments?" I explain.

"Well, they're honest," he defends.

I gulp down a nervous lump at that.

"Right - and I always kinda miss whether people are hitting on me or not?" I say carefully.

"Oh, I don't mean to. I know you're straight," he confirms.

"Okay, sorry - I didn't know how to take it," I confess.

"You don't have to apologize Chandler, look I know you don't play for the same team, but if you want me to chill out on the compliments I can," he says.

"I mean, you don't have to. Now, I know - so it's all good," I tell him.

"Alright cool."

We wait for the subs and then Joey mainly talks about how they are the best meatball sandwiches he's every had.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, that I know Joey isn't hitting on me, I can accept his flattery more easily. In fact, I probably shouldn't admit this, but I even start to enjoy the attention a bit. I mean, it's a new thing to have someone notice my clothes or hair or smile. It's different, having someone boost my confidence even for a second. I'm not saying my friends aren't great and supportive - they are, but they don't notice when I get a haircut or call my jokes cute. Sometimes I like it.

Even Joey's friends make me feel special. I mean, they are all flirty with me too. Maybe it's an actor thing? Who knows.

I get home from hanging out downstairs to find Joey and his two friends Richie and Corey, both I've met a couple times now.

"Chandler!" they cheer when I walk in.

"Hey guys," I snicker.

"How's it goingggg?" Corey playfully asks.

"Good, good - how are you?" I answer.

"Great! I just booked a new tv show!" Corey raises a champagne glass high.

"What? No way, that awesome!" I exclaim.

"Yep, I am coming to a short mini series near you," he beams proudly.

"You should come and celebrate with us tonight!" Joey insists.

"Oh... yeah?" I respond hesitantly.

"It doesn't have to be a gay bar," Richie clarifies.

Man these gay men are good at reading my mind or maybe I'm just undeniably obvious?

"Ok cool," I smile.

"You still single?" Richie asks.

"Yeah," I say like it's a no brainer.

"Well, then we'll make sure you have your hands full tonight," Richie decides.

I look at them quizzically.

"Does that mean I'm getting laid?" I honestly ask.

"Duh, you're getting at least two women tonight," Richie declares.

"Two?" I react surprised.

"Yeah, you never had a threesome?" Corey judges like it's the easiest accomplishment in the world.

"No, you kidding?" I remark with wide eyes.

"We're not kidding, he doesn't realize his potential guys," Joey grins and takes a swig of a beer while his friends are both toasting with champagne.

I feel my cheeks redden at this.

"Maybe I should invite my friend Ross," I suddenly think aloud.

"Sure, invite whoever you want," Joey offers.

I head back downstairs to see if Ross is still hanging in the coffee shop, he is. He's chatting with Rachel, hopelessly trying to build up the courage to make a move on her, but never actually makes a move.

I wait for Rachel to return behind the counter since she's working and I jump next to Ross on the couch.

"Hey Ross, want to come out with Joey and his friends - they're saying they could score us two girls," I tell him quietly so Rachel won't hear.

"Two girls?" he clarifies.

"Yeah, they said threesome," I nearly whisper.

"With us?" he questions.

"No - like we both get two," I stress under my breath.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they make it sound easy," I scoff.

He looks like he's considering this.

"I don't know... I mean having three gay men as our wingmen?" he contemplates aloud.

"It's not a big deal," I remark.

"Sure, but ... I think I'm making progress with Rachel," he claims.

I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm serious!" he defends.

"Alright fine," I grunt and I head back upstairs myself.

Joey, his friends and I arrive at a bar later that night.

It's packed and they all head straight for the bar to order drinks.

"So, how do you tell which guys are gay?" I ask Joey genuinely since it's not a gay bar as they promised.

"It's usually pretty easy," he answers.

"Gaydar is a gay's best superpower," Corey jumps in after overhearing.

I feel my face flush a bit at this, wondering if they all thought I was gay originally... or even still secretly do. People always seem to think this.

I nod and wait for Richie to hand us all a drink.

The night gets started pretty quickly, the guys focus on me first and try chatting up a bunch of women for me. I'm still not used to all this attention. I'm shocked when they actually get two women to start talking to me. Unfortunately, they give me too much credit because they all leave and right after they do I proceed to mess it up. The women end up leaving and by then I look around and find all the guys busy with other men. I hang out for the rest of the night by myself, trying to talk to a few other women, but to no avail.

At the end of the night, the group takes separate cabs home except for me and Joey who share one with his date. Joey is too drunk and busy making out with this guy to even realize I'm going home alone. I'm actually glad he's preoccupied, I don't really want him to ask me what happened.

The next morning, I'm up a few hours before Joey or his date. Eventually, Joey groggily appears and makes his way to the kitchen for some water.

"How'd it go with your date?" I ask him.

"Really great," he grins tiredly.

I let out a breath of relief when I think he's not going to ask me, but then he remembers.

"Hey what happened to your dates?" he recalls.

I sigh.

"Oh, yeah they had busy mornings," I lie.

Even in his hungover state, he sees right through this.

"What'd you do?" he accuses.

I exhale a big breath.

"I tried okay, I tried to keep the conversation going... look, this is why a threesome is not plausible for me," I tell him matter-of-factly.

He rolls his eyes.

"Chandler, come on -" he starts, but I cut him off.

"No, your guys' expectations are too high. Those girls were way out of my league anyway," I express.

"Ugh, god when are you gonna stop pretending you're not attractive?" he groans and I get flustered at that one.

"I'm not pretending," I argue.

He narrows his eyes and lets out a tired sigh.

"I think we really need to work on your self-esteem buddy," he says.

"Good luck, I have a lifetime of self-deprecation to work with," I boast sarcastically.

His eyebrows rise at that.

"Fine, challenge accepted," he stares right into my eyes.

It makes me nervous.

I shrug and stay quiet. He takes a bottle of water with him and returns to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey joins us down in the coffee shop today.

Everyone is chatting and getting to know Joey better, since my friends haven't spent that much time with him yet.

"So, what's your audition for this week?" Rachel leans enthusiastically toward Joey after he shared he has an upcoming audition.

"Actually it's for Days of our Lives," he tells us.

Rachel's mouth completely falls open.

"Are you kidding!? I LOVE THAT SHOW!" she screams and we all check our eardrums after.

"Rach," Ross presses about her volume.

He looks around.

"What show?" Gunther, the owner of the shop, appears out of nowhere.

"Days of our Lives! Joey has an audition for a part in the show - isn't that amazing?" Rachel answers him.

Gunther doesn't even turn to look at Joey and stays fixated on Rachel.

"That's my favorite show too," Gunther claims, but Rachel's not even looking at him anymore.

"So, what's the part?" she focuses on Joey.

"A neurosurgeon named Drake Ramoray."

"Oh my god, this is too exciting!" Rachel pants.

"I could totally see you as a brainy doctor," Phoebe declares.

"Thanks," Joey smiles at her.

"Well, good luck, I hope you get it," Monica jumps in.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Joey replies.

"God, what if you get it and I end up living with a celebrity," I jest, rolling my eyes for effect.

"Ugh, I'd be so jealous!" Rachel jumps back in her seat, glaring at me.

"You'd be our neighbor," I remind her.

"Oh right!" she yelps with excitement.

I shake my head at her.

"Well, I hope you don't forget us," Monica teases Joey.

"He can't forget me, he still needs to pay rent," I quip.

Everyone sneers at my lame joke.

"You're too cute to forget," Joey remarks in the same casual way he always does, but everyone else raises an eyebrow.

I try to play it cool, but I know my friends are already giving me looks.

Gunther comes over with a pastry just in time.

"Here you go Rachel," Gunther carefully places the plate in front of her on the coffee table.

"Oh, I didn't order this," Rachel remarks quickly.

"It's on the house," he winks at her, but she merely shrugs confused.

"Anyone want this?" she offers, completely uninterested in the danish.

Gunther glumly walks back behind the counter.

After a moment, Joey raises his hand.

"I'll take it," he accepts and she hands him the plate.

Eventually, Joey gets up to use the bathroom and not even a second is wasted.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Monica is the first to ask.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb.

"Yeah, does he always say stuff like that?" Ross judges.

"Well... yeah, actually," I admit.

They give me surprised looks.

"I knew it," Phoebe claims.

"It's harmless - he's just... really friendly," I explain.

"But do you want it to be more than friendly?" Rachel smiles wide.

"No."

Rachel frowns at me.

"I'm just saying you have that loo-" she starts.

"Look. I know, you've told me before," I grunt, getting annoyed.

"Well, are you sure he knows... how you feel?" Ross questions me.

"Yeah - we talked about it. Guys, it's fine really," I say hushed as I see Joey returning.

Everyone catches this and stops the conversation.

I hope my friends don't bring up the situation with me and Joey again because they don't even realize how often it happens. I get nervous thinking about the day they meet Joey's friends and see how they talk to me the same way. What if his friends call Ross cute too - would Ross get mad? I'm sure he might get weird, but he gets weird about most things.

Later, I nervously head back upstairs with Joey, distracted by these endless thoughts.

I'm too in my head to see Joey eyeing me from the kitchen. I turn to him after realizing I've been pacing in circles and stop short.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Me? Never better," I fib.

He accepts my lie for once.

"I'm going out with the guys again tonight, wanna come?" he offers.

I shrug.

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Alright," he shrugs and starts heading to his room.

I feel a strange pang of regret, like I'm missing out. I don't know on what? Maybe scoring a date, but that still seems way too unlikely. Maybe I'm missing being around a group that cheers me on so much and has so many words of endearment for me. That sounds crazy, they're just words.

Joey walks back out an hour later dressed in different clothes, ready to go out.

I eye him from the lounge chair.

"How do I look?" he asks.

He's wearing a cool jacket with a basic t-shirt and black pants. He looks good, but it's not that hard to look good when you're as attractive as him. I would look like an idiot in that outfit.

"Fine," I comment.

He frowns at my response. My stomach sinks. I couldn't even lend him one, tiny compliment even after all the ones he gives me.

"I meant great," I smile ruefully.

"Thanks?" he flashes me a confused smile and walks to the kitchen.

I stand up and join him in the kitchen.

"How are you always so confident about going out?" I can't help, but ask.

He shrugs casually.

"I don't know, it's usually pretty easy," he comments.

I nod plainly. I'm envious of him, I wish I could be that laid back when trying to pick up women.

"It's probably way easier with guys to be fair," he adds, maybe sensing my jealously.

"Why's that?" I question.

"We're all just horny," he answers.

I smirk.

"Well, I'm sure you still need some game," I say.

"Sometimes, but not much," he states.

"You seriously make it sound so easy," I shake my head.

"You could make it easy too," he states.

"What - if I was gay?" I huff.

"No, with women - you put so much pressure on yourself," he corrects.

"Oh," I say, feeling dumb that I assumed again.

"But yeah, or if you were picking up guys - that would make it way easier too," he adds.

"You're still underestimating my ability to royally screw things up."

He shakes his head.

"I'm telling you, you're wrong."

"You're wrong," I fight back.

"Fine, why don't you pick up a guy," he challenges me.

I blink wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Come to the bar and try to get a guy's number," he tests.

I can't think of a reason to say no other than it being weird or me being scared.

"Fine," I agree.

We arrive at a gay bar this time and find Richie and Corey.

"Chandler?" Richie croons at my presence.

"Hey guys," I greet them.

"You do know this is a gay bar right?" Corey leans near me.

"Yes," I reply and they both give me intrigued looks.

"He's trying to prove to me that he can't get a guy's number," Joey clarifies.

"And that it's not that easy," I argue.

"Whatever," Joey shakes his head.

Corey and Richie give me smirks of disbelief.

"What do you guys think?" I inquire.

"You're gonna have ten numbers in five seconds," Richie declares.

I should have known they would say something like that.

I shake my head at them and then look around awkwardly at all the men surrounding me.

"Well, go ahead," Corey encourages with a smirk. "We'll see you in five seconds."

I glare at them with a kidding smile.

"Just don't make it a thing," Joey jumps in.

"I don't make things a thing," I lamely defend.

He smiles at me.

"Just be normal and ask for his number," Joey coaches me.

I'm secretly glad he did, cause I had no idea what to do.

I force myself to walk up to a stranger a few seats down the bar. I introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Chandler," I say and the stranger instantly smiles at me.

"Hey - Ben," he tells me his name.

Ask for his number I tell myself, but I'm already a nervous wreck. It seems way too soon to ask for a phone number. I panic internally.

"You come here often?" Ben asks me.

"No, you?" I I quickly respond not expecting him to pick the conversation back up.

"Yeah," he nods.

I nod back feeling the pressure again to say something else.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Ben offers to my surprise.

What is he interested in - my blabbering?

"Oh no, you don't have to," I reject stupidly.

The bartender hands him a drink that he must have been waiting for and he leaves a tip on the bar.

He stands up with his drink, I'm sure I've messed it up.

"Can I at least get your number?" he follows up with.

I stand shocked, but nod.

"Uhh, let me get yours," I say after realizing I don't actually want him to text me.

He writes his number down on a napkin and hands it to me.

"I'm sitting in the booth in the back corner," he winks at me.

I stand shell-shocked with the paper in my hand.

I slowly turn around and find the three boys with huge, beaming smiles across their faces.

I walk back over to them.

"Told you," Joey boasts.

"I... I didn't even ask. We barely said three words to each other," I share, still stunned.

"Exactly, wanna keep going?" Corey nudges me playfully.

"No... I mean, I guess I don't have to," I say.

"Always a tease," Corey jests.

They turn back to their drinks and look ready to start their night.

Joey walks closer to me.

"Wow, that was probably the easiest thing I've ever done... you win," I admit to him.

"Now, you gotta make it easier for yourself with women," he tells me.

I shake my head.

"Women are way different," I refute.

"So what? You could still get their number," he insists.

I smile, still thrown by how much he seems to believe in me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I'm up early making pancakes. I've decided I want to thank Joey for instilling even the tiniest bit of confidence in me. I feel ready to go out and meet someone, get a woman's number - I'm a damn catch! ... right?

Joey walks out of his room and immediately perks up when he sees me flipping some pancakes on the stove.

"Woahhh, what's the occasion?" he happily makes his way over to the island.

"No occasion - dig in," I smile and place a stack of pancakes in front of him.

His eyes light up as he grabs the syrup and starts drowning the pancakes.

"How was the rest of your night?" I ask since I didn't hang out the whole night with them.

"Great," he beams.

"That's good," I nod.

"Did you ever text that lucky guy?" he suddenly grins through a mouthful.

"No?" I chuckle, wondering if he seriously thought I might.

"Just checking," he shrugs with a goofy smile.

"Nope, still straight. Although, I was really thinking last night. If I was gay -" I start and see his eyes go wide when I say the words so I pause.

"I'm not," I assure him.

He overtly frowns, clearly playing up his reactions.

"But I was saying if I was, I could be a real playboy with how easy it was to get that number. That's something I never thought I'd say," I finish my thought.

"Well, you didn't have to get me all excited just to state the obvious," he expresses glumly.

"What part's obvious?"

"That you could have any guy ya want - if - you were gay," he stresses.

I can't help, but smile. How does he always make me feel good about myself?

"Especially, with this secret talent," he adds while stuffing another huge forkful into his mouth.

"What talent?" I question.

"Pancakes! I didn't know you could cook, these are amazing!" he mumbles through a mouthful.

"They're from the box," I comment and hold up the pre-made pancake mix.

He shakes his fork at me.

"You don't know what you're saying, this is a real gift," he smirks and now I see he's joking.

I smile back as his bedroom door opens behind him and a man comes out of his room. I didn't even realize he brought someone home last night. The guy walks up behind Joey.

"Hey," the man slurs seductively as he grazes his hands over Joey's shoulders.

"Hey, my roommate made pancakes," Joey smiles up at him.

"Feel free," I note so he feels comfortable.

"Thanks, but I'm gotta shower and head out," he declines.

"Okay," Joey replies focusing back on the food, but his date leans in by his ear.

"You wanna show me how your shower works?"

It takes Joey a moment to catch on, but when he does he lets his fork drop.

"Oh, how rude of me," he grins and jumps off his seat to follow his date into the bathroom.

I decide that's my cue to leave, so I head down to the coffee shop.

I convince Ross to go out with me to a bar tonight. I'm still feeling confident that I can successfully get a woman's number.

Unfortunately, I'm dead wrong. Ross and I both leave the bar with no numbers and no dates. Of course, Ross isn't even bothered as he still thinks something is about to happen with Rachel any day now, but I'm overly bummed.

I get home and Joey is still up, watching a movie.

I guess my disappointment shows on my face as I walk to my bedroom.

"Hey, no date?" Joey asks.

I shake my head and sigh. He turns off the tv.

"What happened?"

I shrug.

"I don't know," I claim.

"You always say that," he argues.

"I know, but I really don't know... I was even feeling good about tonight, ever since the night at the bar with your friends I thought... it was gonna be different," I hopelessly confess to him.

He stands up with a long face to match mine.

"Hey, it will be different," he comforts me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe if I become a different person," I refute.

I move over to the couch and slump into it.

He walks over and sits next to me.

"You don't need to change, you just need to work on your... approach," he tries.

"Well, how would you do it... if you were into women?" I ask.

He thinks about it.

"Just ask them more about themselves and compliment them a ton," he tells me.

"You're great at that," I comment.

He rolls his eyes at me with a smirk.

"It's easy to compliment you," he hits me with another charming line. I get in my head again.

"So, you would really be interested in me, if I was gay?" I question him incredibly.

"Yeah," he states matter-of-factly.

"Really? Cause I've seen the guys you've been bringing home and I don't look anything like them," I point out.

"Chandler, it's not a competition."

"Right, but why would you bother with me when you can clearly get better looking guys?"

"Cause I'm horny all the time," he answers.

Weirdly, his response doesn't make me uncomfortable. Instead, it makes me think about having a roommate to hook up with constantly and honestly only gets me thinking about sex.

I get lost in this for a moment before coming back to reality and realizing I have to break the silence.

"Alright, so compliment her and then what?" I somehow remember what we were even talking about.

"Hm, make a move," he decides.

"Already? That's too soon. She'll totally reject me," I counter.

"No, she might not, but I meant a small move - just find an excuse to touch her," he says.

"Touch her? How is that not a huge move?!" I exclaim.

"Like her hair! Geez, get your mind out of the gutter Bing," he defends with a grin and I feel my face blush instantly.

"Oh okay," I say softly.

"Or her hand... maybe make that cheesy move where guys stretch their arm and put it around her," he decides.

"Guys actually still do that?" I ask.

"I don't know - you tell me," he laughs.

I shrug with a smile.

"Here, tell me how obvious it is," he smirks as he sits back on the couch.

I watch as he stretches his arms up and lets one fall to the side until it rests over my shoulder.

"Completely obvious," I say.

"Well, you were watching me the whole time!" he protests.

He takes his arm off me and sets up like he's starting over, but I'm still looking right at him.

He motions me to turn forward so I do, rolling my eyes with a smile.

I can see see him out of the corner of my eye, the stretching is so noticeable. I can feel his movements and I know exactly when his arm is coming when he finally rests it on my shoulder again.

"Still obvious," I remark.

He sighs, removing his arm again.

"Fine, guess that's out... unless she's into cheesy," he says.

"Well, thanks... for your help," I say.

"Anytime Chan," he replies.

"And hey, if you ever need any help with guys I could always try to give my two cents," I offer.

He pauses and gives me a serious look before bursting into a loud laugh. He pats my knee and stands up.

"Good one," he chuckles as he starts to his room.

"Hey, I was being serious," I debate, but he only laughs louder.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey and I are hanging with Phoebe in the coffee shop. Phoebe is telling Joey a story about a homeless guy stealing her scarf when she was a teenager. Joey is completely enthralled.

"And that's how I got his shoe," she ends her story.

"Wow, you should write a book," Joey says astounded.

"I am," she nods.

His eyes widen at her response.

I lose track of the conversation after this when I spot a really pretty woman sitting by the window behind them.

I come back to reality when Phoebe gets up and blocks my view for a moment, walking over to the counter. I blink back to Joey whose sitting in the arm chair. His face tells me he's completely aware of what I'm staring at.

He gives me a look, daring me to do something.

I shake my head no at him without any words.

He gives me a stern look, urging me to talk to the woman.

I sigh audibly and it makes him stand up and walk to the end of the couch by me.

"Chandler, I swear if you don't go talk to her - " he begins.

"I can't," I stress hushed.

"Then, I'm saying something," he decides and stands up, but I grab his arm and pull him back down.

"No, no - okay fine. I'll go," I surrender.

I stand up and slowly walk over to the table by the window. The woman is engrossed in a book and doesn't notice me at first.

"Oh hi," she says when she catches sight of me.

"Hey - hi, I'm uh Chandler," I say.

"Hi, I'm Pam," she returns.

"What'cha reading?" I ask.

"Um, it's actually some poetry my friend published," she shares.

"Wow, no way," I express.

"Yeah, it's really great," she smiles kindly.

"Um, listen. I was wondering maybe if I could buy you a cup of coffee sometime?" I ask and I swear my hands are starting to shake.

"Um, sure," she answers, making my heart jump.

"Yeah? Okay, great."

She reaches for a pen in her purse and writes her number on a napkin. She hands it to me and it looks like all the digits are there!

"I'll see you soon?" she asks, as she marks her spot in the book and puts her purse back over her shoulder. She stands up.

"Yeah, can't wait," I smile and then watch her walk out.

I turn back to Joey who's beaming with pride. He stands up.

I jump excitedly over to him and land somehow in his arms. He hugs me happily.

I end up having a date with Pam the next night night. It goes great, I mean she is very into poetry and deep, spiritual things that I'm not really in to, but she's so pretty.

I get home around eleven and find Joey waiting up for me.

"Hey," I greet him as I walk in.

"Hey! How'd it go?" he jumps up from the couch.

"Good actually, really good," I tell him happily.

"Well, what happened?" he presses for more details.

I shrug.

"We got a cup of coffee and talked for hours," I share.

He waits for more.

"That's it," I chuckle.

"Did you kiss her?" he asks like it should have been obvious that's what he was waiting for.

"No."

"Not even a kiss?" he questions surprised.

"I didn't want to rush things," I defend.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Geez, straight people," he comments with disbelief.

"Well, sorry we don't move fast enough for your standards," I shake my head sarcastically.

"But a kiss is nothing. How long do you wait?"

"Well, I mean I didn't have to wait... you know me, I get nervous," I tell him quietly.

"About a kiss? What, have you gotten complaints?" he shakes his head.

"No," I state.

"I hope not, you look like a good kisser," he observes casually.

"I do?" I reply, surprised.

"Yeah, your lips," he points.

I freeze, feeling awkward. He notices my lips?

"Well - uh, I don't know, I hope I am," I rush my words uncomfortably.

I feel my cheeks burning red now.

"Why are you embarrassed? I'm just guessing," he calls me out like he always does, which only makes my blushing worse.

"What do you want me to say?" I fret.

"What're you nervous about?"

"Nothing," I claim.

"Then why didn't you kiss her?"

"I was nervous," I lamely repeat.

Joey sighs at my non-answer.

"I would tell you, ya know," he says.

I feel my heart race now.

"Tell me what?" I play dumb even though I think I know.

"If you're a good kisser. Come on, just kiss me," he insists.

I smile out of nervousness.

"What - no, I don't think we need to do that," I laugh awkwardly.

"Aw come on, I would tell you if it was bad," he whines like I'm actually depriving him of something.

"You serious?" I respond.

"What's the big deal?"

"Uhmmm you know..." I try to think of a good enough reason.

"Come on, just show me," he instructs.

"Kiss me," he confirms when I don't move.

"Just - it's not a big deal," he complains one last time before I lunge forward and plant my lips on his.

He looks pleasantly surprised when I draw back.

I can't believe I just did that.

"Well, I can't tell from a peck," he argues nonchalantly.

"What? I have to really kiss you?" I debate, thinking there's no way.

"If you want me to really be able to tell - " he starts again and I don't know what happens, but I cut him off with my lips again. This time I linger and really feel how soft his lips are. I feel him kiss me back and I don't run away, I kiss him a little more. I lean back.

He opens his eyes and a small smile appears.

"You got nothing to be nervous about," he remarks definitively.

I gotta admit it boosts my ego a lot.

I can't help it when a wide smile takes over my face.

"Yeah?"

"Totally a good kisser, soft lips," he reports.

It excites me, makes me feel really good. I want to return the compliment and tell him how soft his lips felt too, but I chicken out and stay silent.

"Thanks," I reply simply.

And that's it, he just leaves the living room like nothing happened.

God, the confidence on that guy - how is he so chill about everything? I'll never not overthink these things.


	6. Chapter 6

Weirdly enough, Joey's completely calm, nonchalant attitude makes me not freak out about kissing him. I mean it was nothing truthfully.

More and more, I'm realizing all these little things I thought were awkward or strange are actually fine. So, Joey lends me a couple compliments, he has confidence in me weirdly, and he kisses me... it's not a big deal. I'm alive, aren't I? I'm still interesting in Pam, aren't I? Yes, I have another date with her tonight and I'm excited.

I dress up more for this second date. We're going to dinner so I put on a nice suit jacket and button up shirt.

When I walk into the kitchen, Joey is seated on the bar stool reading a magazine.

"Second date's tonight," I tell him, standing on the other side of the counter.

"I can tell," he smiles.

"Wish me luck," I request.

"You don't need luck," he answers.

I give him a kidding glare.

"But actually I do."

"Want a kiss for good luck?" he decides to offer.

"You gonna make this kissing thing - a thing?"

"If you let me," he smirks.

I shake my head at him and smile.

"Can't, gotta save it for Pam," I declare.

"She's not gonna be able to resist you tonight," he tells me.

I blush a little at that.

"Yeah?"

"You look too handsome. Are you sure about that kiss?" he jests.

I try not to find him endearing, but he's charming, I can't help it.

I must be a different person now because I decide to give in. I roll my eyes and then lean over the counter and sneak him a quick peck on the lips.

The door opens behind me. I turn and see Ross walk in.

My heart jumps at the though that if he walked in only a moment sooner, he would have seen me kiss Joey. I don't know if he would have understood that it was only a friendly kiss. He's not as laid back as I am these days, well, except when I'm horribly overthinking and panicking like I'm beginning to now.

"H-hey Ross," I speak nervously.

"Hey? Oh right, you have your date tonight," he remembers after seeing my attire.

"Yep, I'm heading out now," I tell him.

"Alright, good luck," Ross notes.

"I don't need luck," I reply and smirk at Joey.

Joey smiles proudly back and winks at me.

I look back at Ross and he looks confused.

"Okay?" Ross says slowly.

"See ya," I pat Ross's shoulder and walk out.

When I get home from my second date with Pam, Joey eyes me with excitement once again.

"We kissed," I share proudly.

"That's it?" he responds disappointed.

I'm not expecting this reaction.

"I thought you would be happy for me."

"I am - but that's all? How long do we have to wait for sex now?" he whines like it's his life, not mine.

"Sex? Woah, slow down we just kissed," I remark overwhelmed.

He buries his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, this is killing me," he groans.

"Hey, I'm the one dating her - it's not like you're waiting for sex, you have sex all the time," I attest.

"Yeah, thank god. I don't know how you wait this long," he comments.

I feel a little embarrassed suddenly that he clearly has taken note of how I've gotten no action since he moved in. I try to pretend I'm fine with it.

"A woman needs to be romanced," I claim like I know what I'm talking about.

His lips curl into a wicked smile.

"Shut up," I warn before he mocks me.

He shakes his head at me.

"Well, at least tell me you copped a feel."

I look at him with wide eyes.

"No, it was our second date," I emphasize.

"Exactly," he stresses right back.

I shake my head.

"Look, we're very different. I take it slow, it's the safest way to avoid rejection," I continue uneasily.

He gives me a look.

"Chandler, you can't be serious," he states.

"Women are sensitive," I object.

"They want you to make a move! Pam is going out with you cause she's interested, she wants you to take charge," he demands.

"I think my way is going just fine."

"I can give you a move, if you want" he offers.

I consider this, maybe a move from him could help - what do I have to lose? I don't have to use it.

"Okay fine, what would you do?" I say.

His face lights up and he walks forward. I take a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Well, when you're making out, softly graze her thigh," he tells me.

"Like this?" I ask and awkwardly move my hand a bit up my own thigh.

"No, like this," he states and without notice he puts his hand on my thigh and starts gently grazing it up and up and...

He stops right as I'm getting nervous by how high his hand is traveling.

I nod.

"That is nice," I comment.

"Yeah."

He removes his hand.

"You want to try on me?"

"Alright," I agree because I do want to make sure I'll do it right with Pam.

He sits in the bar stool next to me and I gently graze my hand up his thigh in the same way.

"Yep," he assures me I'm doing it right.

I remove my hand.

"Wanna try anything else?" he offers.

"Like what?"

"Whatever - I could show you lots of stuff," he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"No," I object nicely and stand up from the bar stool to create some distance between us.

He drops his head and acts bummed by my rejection.

"God, you're too much," I remark.

"Thank you," he smiles proudly.

Pam and I have a third date. We go out to dinner at an even nicer restaurant. She's really great even though I still have no idea what she's talking about when she gets on the topic of poetry or meditating. I just nod and pretend to be interested. We order wine with our meal and after she asks if I want to go dancing. I don't, but I agree of course.

We get to a bar and start dancing. Well, she starts dancing as I awkwardly bump my head to the music. She pulls me to a table off to the side and I decide to make a move. I lean and kiss her. It works, we start making out. Now, this I can get down with!

I'm enjoying her lips when I think that I should do the thigh move. I carefully put my hand on her thigh and slowly start inching up. I'm not doing it as smooth as I did on Joey because I'm too nervous now. I think she likes it because she doesn't stop me.

Unfortunately, this is all we do and I still go home alone.

By the time I arrive home, I'm feeling pretty drunk as I drank even more at the bar after dinner as well.

I stumble into the apartment around midnight and Joey is up watching a movie.

I bump into his chair on accident.

"Hey," he smiles and shuts the tv off.

"Heyyyy," I slur a bit, walking around his chair to face him.

"You feeling good?" he laughs at me.

"I am," I nod slowly.

"Well, how was date number three?" he asks.

"I did the move," I tell him.

"Yeah?"

I lean forward and sloppily place my hand on his thigh. I let it travel up, but it's not smooth at all due to the alcohol coursing through me. I almost go too high before I realize and remove my hand with a proud smirk.

"Oof, you don't have to get me all excited," he teases.

"I know - I did an amazing job," I say triumphantly.

"Yes you did," he snickers.

He stands up.

"Maybe you should get to bed," he suggests and puts his hand on my back.

"Hey, no funny business buddy," I jokingly warn.

I flash him an over-exaggerated smile so he knows I'm kidding.

"Okay bud, I think you should lie down," he tells me with a smile.

He begins to guide me to my room and helps me to my bed, but I sit on the edge of the bed instead of lying down like he wants.

"I'm good Joe, really. I don't even need to sleep - I feel alive!" I exclaim.

"Man, you're talking like you got laid, but I know you didn't," he notes.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I did the move!" I cry.

"I know you did," he assures me.

"And we made out, I thought I was doing great," I express bummed now.

"You are buddy," he squeezes my shoulder.

"No, cause I still came home alone," I frown.

"I'm sure it will happen next time," he encourages.

"You wouldn't have waited," I argue.

"Well, we're different," he reminds me.

"You really think I'm a good kisser? Maybe that was it?" I ask to make sure.

"I know you're a good kisser," he says.

I smile lazily at him.

"You want me to test it again?" he asks.

I point a finger at him.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

He smiles slowly.

"Maybe," he grins cheekily.

I let out a frustrated breath even though I'm not really agitated, I'm just pretending to react like I normally would.

I look into his eyes and flash him a goofy smile.

Then, my body falls next to him on the bed. I'm too tired to stay sitting up now.

I feel him move, giving me more room. I think he's moving my pillow so my head is lying on it. I feel my shoes come off and soon I hear the door close. I pass out in the next moment.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up with a pounding headache.

I sleep for a long time, I don't get up until 11:30, which is incredibly late for me.

I find my way to kitchen to wolf down some water. Then, I stumble to the bathroom to pee for a long time and groan from the pain in my head.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Joey walking into the apartment.

"There he is," he says.

"Oww, you don't have to shout," I plug my ears.

"I didn't."

"Oh."

"You having a rough morning?" he smiles knowingly.

"Rough is an understatement. Oh great, now my head is spinning," I whine and sit down on a bar stool to hold my head in my hands.

I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Want me to pick you up something to help?" he offers nicely.

"Nah - my hangover cure is I tell myself I'll never drink again over and over again."

"Sounds full-proof," he jokes.

I would crack a smile, but I'm too miserable to do anything right now.

I take something for my headache and lie down for another couple of hours. The next time I get up, I make some toast.

I get a call that ends up ruining my day even more.

I head downstairs to see if my friends are in the coffee shop and find them there with Joey. I'm happy he's becoming more incorporated in the group.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Monica asks when she sees me.

"Alright," I sigh, thinking Joey must have filled them in.

I slump into the couch when Ross asks how my date went.

"Fine, but that's over," I tell them.

They all looked at me shocked, Joey most of all.

"She just called and broke it off," I reveal.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry honey," Monica rubs my hand.

Everyone shares some sorrowful words for me and I thank them, really feeling awful about it.

"What happened?" Joey asks, looking crushed.

"She said we weren't connecting enough, especially intellectually," I share.

"That's crazy, you're like super smart," Joey attests.

"We weren't into the same stuff, I had no idea what she was talking about half the time," I explain.

"Oof, that's the worst," Phoebe notes.

I shrug.

"What can we do to help?" Rachel asks.

"I just don't want to talk about it," I tell everyone and they let it go.

I spend the next few hours with my friends, which helps a lot.

Eventually, Joey and I head back upstairs.

When we walk inside, Joey immediately gets back to the break up.

"I really can't believe Pam broke it off with you - even after you did the move!" he exclaims genuinely.

I smile at that.

"I know right?" I chuckle softly.

"Really, she's out of her mind," he says.

"I haven't even told you the best part. You're not gonna believe what else she said to me," I share with him.

"What?" he asks.

I shake my head, still in disbelief.

"She said she thought I was only after sex."

Joey's expression immediately falls with utter shock.

"You have to be kidding," he says.

"I told you women were different!" I exclaim.

"I know women way different than her," he counters.

"Me too," I admit.

"I really can't believe that, you were taking it so slow!"

"Not according to Pam, apparently I was moving way too fast," I bellow.

I start to laugh, finding the whole thing funny at this point.

Joey begins to chuckle at my laughter.

"What's funny?" he snickers.

"Everything! I just can't believe I felt like an idiot for not moving fast enough the entire time. I was embarrassed that I had to keep telling you I was hardly getting any action," I express.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," he assures me.

"How can I not?" I state.

He looks slightly surprised by my response.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's so easy for you. I look like a loser in comparison," I admit.

"You're not a loser. I told you, it's easier with guys," he defends.

"Oh, don't act like it has nothing to do with you being attractive or charming," I counter.

He smiles surprised again.

"Well, you don't have to flatter me Chandler," he smirks happily.

I shake my head at him.

"Well, I didn't mean to be so in your business. I was just excited for you and I didn't want you to be all pent up - sexually," he grins again.

"I am most of the time anyhow," I confess.

"Want me to change that?"

I look at him.

He smiles.

"Sometimes, I don't know if you're serious or not," I say.

"Oh, I'm always serious and kidding," he confuses me by saying.

"What?"

"I would be down to do anything, but I know you wouldn't so in that case, I was only kidding," he shrugs guiltily.

I blink at him.

"So, everytime you suggest something, it's more like a test?" I clarify.

"Not a test, more just me being hopeful," he answers.

"You think I'm gonna realize I'm gay or something?"

"No, maybe you'd want to experiment or something," he says.

This gets me in my head again.

"Were you surprised when I actually kissed you?" I ask.

He hesitates answering.

"You're not, are you?" I accuse immediately.

"I mean, a little... sort of."

My mouth falls open.

"You think I'm secretly gay!" I shout.

"I didn't say that!" he defends.

"Then, why weren't you surprised?"

"I was hopeful!" he puts up his hands.

I let out a frustrated breath.

"Why does everyone think this?" I stir.

"You have some tendencies..." Joey remarks quietly.

I flash him an angry look. I'm so sick of hearing that.

"Look, don't get mad. I'm probably just seeing what I want to see," he offers.

"That doesn't explain all my friends saying the same thing," I huff annoyed.

"Then, forget about it - who cares what people think?" he tries.

"I care! I don't want everyone thinking I'm gay - no offense," I spit.

He stays quiet, but doesn't look offended and I'm honestly too heated to be concerned right now.

"Sorry I brought it up," he apologizes.

I sigh.

"It's not your fault, it's just frustrating," I tell him.

After a moment, I look back at him.

"Do Richie and Corey think it too?"

"Uh, I don't know..." he mumbles.

"Well, that's a yes," I roll my eyes.

"No..." he starts and I look at him, but he just looks down.

"Look, I believe you - you're straight," he says firmly for my sake.

"But you wish I wasn't."

"Duh," he smirks.

"But really?" I debate this again.

"Yes, how many times do I have to answer that," he sighs.

"I can't believe it."

"Well, that's nothing new," he remarks.

I do hate my lack of confidence, but how can I believe him? He is so much better looking than me, he's cool and charming. He brings home guys that look like models, fit men with perfect hair and dimples. How could I really compete with those guys even if I was gay?

I'm lost in my thoughts when I start to get curious.

"So, what do you mean by experimenting... exactly?"

I can tell my question intrigues him.

"Whatever you want."

"Anything?" I question with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Have you had a straight guy experiment with you before?"

"Suurre," he says not very convincingly.

"Sure?"

"Well, they're not always as straight as they think."

His words resonate with me.

Since Joey became my roommate, he has truly opened my eyes to being more comfortable with myself. The truth is, I've never tried anything with a guy. Joey is the only guy I've ever even kissed and I'm still shocked I did that. Maybe I don't know. Maybe everyone senses something with me because there is something?

I look at him.

"Do you think that's me?" I ask nervously.

"I didn't say that," he quickly defends, afraid I'll blow up again.

"No, really. Do you think... if I tried it... I would realize something about myself?" I ask honestly.

He looks at me seriously.

"I mean... maybe. I can't say, only you can," he states softly.

I'm thinking it over and silence falls over us.

"I guess... you would probably be the best person to try... and then I would know for sure right?" I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth.

His eyes light up.

"Chandler, you can't tease me like this," he warns.

"I'm... not."

His eyes widen.

"You're serious?" he tries to confirm.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," I tell him.

He waits for me, but I'm scared. I don't know what I'm saying, but I am considering it. Maybe I need a definite answer. Then, maybe I could stop caring about what people think - if I was positive about who I was.

"Okay, what if I kiss you again?" he suggests carefully.

I stare at him, but eventually I nod.

He leans in. His lips are on mine. It feels nice, but I've felt his lips before.

I kiss him back until I feel something wet and hot. I pull back.

"Hey, we didn't agree on tongue."

"I thought we were trying new things?" he defends guiltily.

I consider this, he's right.

"Okay," I agree and I lean back in.

He lets me take the lead until his tongue finds it's way back into my mouth and I match it with mine.

I think... I like it. It feels nice.

A few minutes go by and we're still kissing. When he draw back, I realize my lips are tingling, wanting more. I got into it, but wouldn't anyone?

He looks at me.

"Okay, well I think that's a good start," I conclude.

"Well - did you feel anything?" he inquiries.

Yes, but it scares me.

"I will think it over," I tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

What am I going to do? I kissed Joey for real. I kissed him with tongue and enjoyed it? So, is that it - I'm gay? I've been wrong my whole life and defended my sexuality for nothing? I've been living a lie? But I did like Pam, I liked kissing her too. I liked being with all the girls I've ever been with. I wasn't forcing myself, I like women! But I liked kissing Joey too.

Maybe I'm looking at this wrong, maybe Joey is just a really good kisser? Wouldn't anyone enjoy kissing someone who was a really good at it? I mean they're just lips on a person. So, I liked kissing him - does that really mean I'm gay?

I can't believe I do this, but I decide to try and talk to Ross. I have to talk to someone and he's my best friend.

We're sitting in his apartment and he looks concerned due to my semi-frantic behavior.

"What's going on Chandler?" he questions me again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I fidget with my hands, trying to think of the right way to ask him.

"How important do you think... kissing is?" I start.

"What?" he laughs nervously.

"You know, if you were trying to decide if you liked someone - you gotta like kissing them right?" I clarify uneasily.

"Right..."

"But a lot of people are, you know... good kissers, so do you think it could just be that?"

Ross shakes his head.

"I'm not following. Why are you asking all this?"

I shake my head too. My heart is racing, I can't tell him - can I?

He wouldn't understand.

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Chandler, tell me what's going on. Something clearly is," he presses.

I shake my head again.

"I was just thinking a lot..."

"About what?"

I look at him and realize if I'm not going to be completely transparent then this is pointless. And I'm not ready for that.

"Nothing," I remark.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think I was just bummed about Pam again," I lie.

He accepts this.

I stick around and watch a movie with him.

When I get back to the apartment, Richie and Corey greet me happily from the island.

I feel a little uneasy about seeing them simply due to the situation. I don't see Joey.

"Hey guys, where's Joe?" I inquire.

"Oh he picking up some pizza," Corey explains.

"Oh - cool," I note.

"So, Chandler... listen, we actually need to talk to you," Richie surprises me by saying.

I turn to them terrified they know. Would Joey tell them?

"Wh-what... me?" I stutter.

"Yeah," he says and gets up from his seat to walk around to me which only makes me more nervous.

Did Joey tell them I was questioning things? Are they going to talk to me about being gay - oh god, I'm an absolute wreck, I'm not ready for this!

"So, I don't know if this is all just for fun, but..." Richie begins and I can't speak.

They know!

"But we need to ask you to cool it - with Joey," he tells me.

"Huh?" I blurt out confused.

"You can't play these games with him," Corey clarifies.

"What? What games, what are you guys talking about?" I ask now wondering what they know exactly.

"Joey told us you kissed," Richie explains.

I swallow.

"But Joey can't handle that okay? He has real feelings and it's not fair to do that to him," Richie says.

My eyes widen.

"Feelings?" I choke.

"Yeah, don't you know?" Corey asks.

I shake my head at both of them stunned.

"Joey is crushing hard," Richie nods.

"On...on me?" I shake my head astounded.

"You kidding? He never stops talking about you," Corey reveals.

I'm in complete shock. Oh god, Joey likes me - he has feelings for me?

I stumble to sit down on one of the bar stools, way too overwhelmed with this new information.

"I can't believe you couldn't see it," Corey expresses.

I looks at them amazed.

"I thought he was being friendly - I thought he was like that with everyone!" I wail.

"I mean, sure he's a flirt, but not like he is with you. He's completely smitten," Corey tells me.

"Smitten! He's smitten?! Oh my god, I didn't mean to lead him on - at all!" I drown in guilt suddenly.

I can't believe this, I really can't. I never even believed he had any real interest in me and whenever I questioned him, he always made it seems like it was only physical. He said he was horny! I mean sure he compliments me non-stop and constantly believes in me and is always there for me. But Richie and Corey were calling me cute too, they are always so nice to me too. I didn't really see a difference.

My head is spinning, I feel awful and overwhelmed. I'm trying to figure out who I even am and I thought I was doing that with someone who is completely confident, completely chill, completely casual about it. But no, he is actually secretly crushing on me, smitten with me! God, who even says smitten anymore?

"Guys, what do I do?" I fret.

"Calm down, Chan, it's fine," Richie assures me.

"How is it fine? I live with the guy - I kissed the guy, oh god I kissed him!" I moan running my hands down my face in agony.

"Chandler, Chandler just breathe, it's not that serious," Richie rubs my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just a classic crush on a straight guy. He'll get over you eventually," Corey conveys.

I freeze at his word. Straight? So, they don't know everything, Joey didn't tell them.

"But... what if he doesn't," I say.

"He will," Richie states positively.

"But... what if... I'm..." I start and they both look at me intently.

"Questioning things," I nearly whisper.

Their eyes widen.

"You serious?" Richies asks me in a soft tone.

I let out a shaky breath.

"I told Joey that... maybe I couldn't be so sure, if I never tried it," I admit to them.

They look at me wide eyed still but gain some small smiles.

"Really?" Corey sounds happy.

"I don't know... this makes everything worse," I groan.

"Hey, don't say that. Look, we get it better than anyone," Corey says and I realize how true that is.

"You'll figure things out, but -" Richie starts but the front door opens and Joey walks through it holding three pizza boxes.

We all fall silent.

Joey smiles until he senses the uncomfortableness in the air.

"Hey - what's going on?" he asks, his smile fading.

"Heh, nothing, waiting for you - we're starving!" Richies jumps right into acting mode and pulls it off very convincingly.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Corey joins him.

"Sorry, they forgot the pepperoni on one," Joey explains and he puts the boxes on the counter.

Corey opens the top box and he and Richie reach for slices. Richie elbows me to remind me to act normal since I'm still sitting frozen in shock. I shake myself out of it and grab a slice.

"Hope you don't mind if I join," I note while avoiding eye contact with Joey.

"Like I would ever mind," Joey replies, but his words feel like they're hitting in the stomach now that I know he's into me. Oh god, I bet he's looking at me, but I refuse to look back at him.

I have no appetite at all, but I bite into the slice and force it down.


	9. Chapter 9

I do my best to play it cool around Joey, but I make an excuse to go across the hall to see Monica and Rachel. I can't help myself, but tell them what I found out.

"Joey likes you? Aw, that's so cute," Rachel squeals.

"Is it?" I judge.

"Well, surprising as well. I mean look at him, I wouldn't think you were his type," she ponders aloud.

"Gee, thanks," I grunt.

"No, I mean you're wonderful - you know I love you," she deflects.

I accept, agreeing with her anyway that I'm out of Joey's league.

"So, are you going to tell him you know?" Monica inquires.

"I don't know, should I? How am I supposed to talk to him about this, what would I even say?"

"Well, knowing you, you won't be able to act normal around him until you say something, so you probably should. But I don't think it's a big deal, I mean his friends said he'd get over it," she goes on.

I didn't mention to them the tiny tidbit about me questioning my own sexuality, so they don't realize that that complicates the situation one hundred times more.

I still keep that to myself.

"Right, but I probably should let him know I'm aware. I mean I can't kiss him anymore," I think aloud.

The girls fall silent and I look up to find them looking weirdly excited.

"You've kissed?" Monica asks.

I realize my mistake and feel my face instantly burn red. I shouldn't have said that out loud, I forgot they didn't know.

"Oh - well, not seriously," I half lie realizing it's more complicated.

"What then, for fun?" Rachel smirks so wide.

"No - I mean it was a friendly - thing..." I try and realize this isn't helping my case at all.

"Could you describe the friendliness of this kiss for us Chandler?" Rachel sneers.

"It was nothing really - I was trying to say, I need to make sure it doesn't happen again and I assume it won't once I tell him I know about his crush," I attempt.

The girls still look too amused by this new kiss revelation.

"Can we drop it, it's really not even important," I request and they surprisingly do.

I head back across the hall after dinner and don't see Joey. He emerges from his room in another few minutes.

"Hey," I hear.

"Hey," I reply way less chill than him.

I try to act normal, but Monica was so right - I can never act normal hiding a secret like this.

"So, can we talk?" I snap.

"Sure," he answers carefully, reacting to my unusual sharp tone.

He walks over and sits on one of the bar stools.

"What's up?"

I take a moment, realizing I never thought through what to say.

"So, I was talking to Richie and Corey," I begin.

He nods unconcerned.

"And well, I didn't know... you know, how you... about me. And so... we shouldn't," I blabber only causing a confused look to appear on Joey's face.

"Huh?"

"You like me?" I whisper nervously.

His face falls and he looks embarrassed for once.

"Oh," he says in a hushed tone.

I've never seen him act shy.

"They told you?" he asks softly.

I nod my head.

"Look, it's totally fine, but now that I know I don't think we should... you know... be continuing..." I point to the couch hoping he understands and I think he does.

I swallow uneasily.

"Right - yeah," he breathes quietly.

I truly have never seen him act so bashful, it's making it worse. It's making me feel awful, I'm denying him of something he wants. It makes me want to hug him and apologize, but given the circumstances that's probably the worst thing I could do.

"Yeah, but we're cool right?" I ask.

He looks at me a little brighter now.

"Of course," he smiles sadly and it's breaking me more and more.

I feel like I should leave, I don't want to keep seeing him like this and I don't really know what else to say.

"Great," I nod and I start to walk around the counter to head to my room.

"Hey - can I ask you something?" he says and I stop.

"Of course."

"If I didn't... like you, would you have tried anymore?" he questions me.

I've barely had time to get back to those thoughts, but immediately my mind races to yes. I would? I think I would, but should I admit that? Would it make it worse or better?

"I'm really confused right now," I tell him instead.

He nods.

"Well, we can still always talk, you know," he offers.

I smile.

"I know."

Joey and I get back to some normalcy pretty quickly. Joey starts acting himself again. I do notice changes though, he compliments me less and when he does it's never a true tease or flirtatious at all. He's more just encouraging and my friend.

I notice Joey inviting me out less as well. I don't think he means to leave me out, I assume he probably prefers to go to gay bars to find someone else. So, I understand and I'm not bothered. Although I do miss hanging out with him, Richie and Corey sometimes. I did have fun with them and it would have helped me a lot through this time, but luckily for me I'm a pro at pushing big dilemmas aside for another day. So, I'm simply avoiding all my worries, anxiety and questions about my sexuality currently. I think it's going well.

One Friday night, I'm home by myself because Joey went out with his friends. I'm clicking through the channels on the tv, when Joey returns home shockingly alone. I turn off the tv as he's about to walk into his bedroom.

"Hey, you're home early," I say because I don't want to call him out and say alone as well.

He stops and looks at me.

"Oh yeah, slow night," he remarks.

"That's a little hard to believe," I express genuinely.

He shrugs.

"Alright, maybe not slow - more like I spent my whole night talking up one guy," he shares.

"I thought you didn't need any game?" I smirk.

"Not everyone's so easy," he responds.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me," I joke.

He smiles and I realize this is a moment where he would have definitely teased me in the past.

I miss it, I feel like it's my fault things are different.

I try to keep the conversation going.

"So, did you get his number at least?" I ask.

"Yeah," he answers simply.

I want to joke more with him, but I realize I can't make any flirtatious jokes. It feels wrong now knowing he likes me, it would only be a cruel tease.

So, I merely nod.

"Goodnight," he concludes.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Joey and I are eating cereal at the kitchen island.

"It's weird seeing you by yourself on a Saturday morning," I say on instinct and then regret it, hoping he doesn't get quiet on me.

"Maybe I'm turning into you," he jests instead and I appreciate that he joked with me so much I'm not even remotely offended. I even smile immediately when he says it.

"You'd have to be much worse at dating if that was the case," I quip.

"Easy, I'll just call the guy from last night and tell him maybe in six dates we can kiss - maybe," he jokes and I smile even wider.

I'm so happy we're poking fun at each other again.

"Six? Oh come on, give me a little more credit than that!" I laugh.

"I need to take it slow Chandler, some guys are sensitive," he mocks.

"You'd never last six dates - you couldn't even last two," I counter.

"I could control myself," he argues with a smile.

"Not around me," I reply and then realize how it sounded. I meant, I've never seen him use self-control in terms of other guys, but it just sounded like he doesn't have self-control around me and that of course sounds in reference to his feelings towards me. Oh god.

"Sorry," I quickly apologize.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"No reason," I respond quietly.

We sit in awkward silence. Joey eventually breaks the silence.

"I want to ask you something, but I feel like I shouldn't," he says unexpectedly.

"You can ask me anything," I tell him.

He lets out a long breath, I get nervous.

"Are you still... considering things?" he asks without looking at me, which is very unlike him.

I gulp. I don't want to lie.

"Yeah."

"But regardless, there's no chance with me... right?"

The words slice right through my heart, I hate seeing him hurting. I hate being the cause of any of it. The truth is, my plan was to experiment or try things with him because I felt the most comfortable with him. Now, I have no idea what to do.

He's still looking down at his cereal. I want to reach out or comfort him somehow, but I still feel like it's forbidden to touch him for his sake.

"It's hard to say," is all I respond with.

"I shouldn't have asked," he shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm... sorry," I say.

"You don't have to be sorry, Chandler. Really, don't be sorry. I was just curious," he explains.

"Right - yeah, I get it. I... don't really know how to work through things now," I admit to him.

"We can talk about it," he suggests.

"I've only talked about it my whole life. I thought I should do something... you know?"

"Well, you did try a kiss. You never really said what you thought," he points out.

I think back to our kiss and how after, my lips were tingling and it scared me. It scared me that I liked it. I look at him now and he's handsome, but anyone could see that right? Or is it me seeing it because I'm attracted to him?

"It was nice," I share for the first time.

"Nice?" he tests.

My foot starts tapping incessantly as I decide what to admit to him. I sit for a moment.

His hand grips my knee suddenly. I realize I must have been shaking his chair with my tapping. Then, he looks guilty and removes his hand quickly.

"Sorry," he says this time.

I hate how on edge he is with me now. He can't even touch my knee without getting weird. Ugh, I hate this, I hate this.

"I liked it," I abruptly admit.

He looks at me.

I inhale a large breath.

"It kind of scares me and confuses me. Maybe you're just a good kisser?"

"Well, I am," he grins and it reminds so much of old times it lets my anxiety fade for a moment and I smile.

Then, I look down feeling my face flush that we're truly having this conversation.

He picks the conversation back up.

"But maybe you should try more... with someone else," he suggests.

I look back up at him. That terrifies me more, the only one I would want try more with is him.

"Maybe," I say.

"I could find you someone," he offers sweetly.

I hate the thought of him having to find me someone else, that would probably crush him. God, why does this have to be so complicated?

I shake my head.

"It would be so much easier with you," I reply without thinking.

"So, maybe we should," he states.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"I could handle it. It's just a crush," he defends lightheartedly.

"I don't know," I debate.

"Come on, I'm practically over you already," he claims with a smile.

I don't believe him for a second. If that was true there wouldn't be all these awkward moments and he would tease me non-stop, but he doesn't. I hate the idea of playing with his heart. I totally agree with Richie and Corey, I would never want to lead him on or get him more attached. But the idea of finally figuring this out, seeing if I could be with a man, seeing if I would like it, sounds like so much weight off my shoulder. It's tempting, really.

I smile halfheartedly.

"I wish it was that easy," I say.

"Why isn't it? It's just physical," he insists.

"Joey," I argue.

"Kiss me, I'll show you I'm fine," he persists.

"No, I can't," I say and stand up from the barstool to get some space from him.

He stands up and follows me.

"I want to help you," he reasons.

I look at him.

"It wouldn't be right," I declare.

"Just once, it works for both of us. You can see what you're comfortable with and figure everything out and I could have one time with you. It would get it all out of my system, I swear," he practically pleads and my heart officially breaks.

"Joey," I stress softly.

"What could it hurt?"

"You," I argue.

He shakes his head.

"I'll be fine, can't we just try? Maybe you won't even want to do more than kissing anyway," he debates.

I'm struggling looking at his pleading eyes and hearing this tempting offer.

He steps closer to me and my heart starts to race.

He gets too close, but I stand still. I don't back up.

He leans closer to me and I should stop him - I know I should - but I don't move.

I see his lips drawing closing and closer and then they press against mine. I kiss him back, I can't help myself.

Maybe I do like this more than I should? I kiss him and his hands run through my hair and now we're really kissing.

This is bad, this is so bad, but I'm not stopping.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still making out with Joey and it feels good, it does. God, I'm an awful friend, why am I doing this to him? And why do I like this? Maybe one time wouldn't be so bad? Maybe it would help him and me?

I'm getting turned on. He's really good at kissing and he even bites at my lip making me really needy. Why do I want this? Now, it's hard to think straight and I feel his hands sliding under my shirt. My skin burns under his hands.

He breaks from my lips and looks at me.

He grips at the seam of my shirt.

I don't want to stop. I don't say anything. He pulls me towards his room and gets right back to my lips as he does it.

After he pulls me into his room, he pushes the door shut and then he presses me up against it. I find it hot. I'm into his lips and him manhandling me. Maybe it's really has been that long or maybe I do like guys? I don't have time to over think things, he's starting to fiddle with the button of my pants. It makes me nervous, but I know I'm aroused and he sees it right as he gets my fly open.

"Wait," I pant and he stops.

"Are we sure... we should be doing this?" I huff out.

"Please, I want this," he begs.

His voice sounds desperate, it sends a shiver down my shine. Can he really want me that bad?

He breathes over my lips and then I let him kiss me again. I kiss him back until he returns to my pants.

He pushes my pants down, but then slows for a moment. I still don't oppose anything he's doing so he wraps his fingers around my burning member and then tightens his grip. My breath cuts short. He kisses my lips again. His tongue is fully welcomed now. I'm completely letting him take the lead on everything. He's sliding down and getting on his knees. It's seconds before I feel his wet mouth around my tip and I throw my head against the door. It's been so long.

He goes to town and I have to say, I think gay guys might be better at this. It's unreal, he sucking me fast and hard and using his hand to do other things to me too. My mouth keeps falling open with how good everything he's doing feels.

I'm losing it, I'm gonna be gone soon if I don't stop this. I grip into his hair, not wanting to stop what he's doing, but tugging at his hair to stop him anyway. He stands up but keeps his hand around the shaft and lets his thumb drag across the head. It nearly makes me whimper, but I bite the inside of my lip to hold in the sound as he stares into my eyes. I push his chest back and he lets go of me. I think he's being careful to make sure I don't want him to stop. Maybe he's doesn't realize that now I'm desperate for more. I step out of my pants that he shoved down my legs and walk him into the bed. He sits down when the back of his knees hit into the mattress.

I grab his face and kiss him, but then stop.

Unfortunately I have no idea what I'm doing.

"How do we..." I begin uneasily and he understands.

"Lie down," he breathes and pulls my arm so we switch places. I go to lie down.

He goes to his nightstand and pulls out some lube.

He starts pulling off his own pants and I watch. He's just as hard as me and he's thick and I don't know if I'm ready for this.

"Wait, I don't know..." I fret.

He stops.

"Do I or do you?" I ask.

"Relax, you don't have to do anything new," he assures me.

I let him take control again and he lubes himself.

"What about a condom?" I bring up.

He frowns at me.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," I decide after thinking about how many guys he's been with.

He sighs and returns the drawer for a condom. He tosses it to me and I put it on.

He joins me on the bed and straddles me.

He leans down to kiss me. Then, he slides down on me and it's tight, it feels amazing. A moan escapes my mouth. I can't believe this is really happening.

He kisses me more as he starts to rock his hips. He starts increasing the speed and I have a feeling I might not last long and I don't. He rides me only a few minutes before I groan loudly and cum hard.

I'm afraid he might make fun of my brevity and then I realize it's Joey. He leans down and kisses me and trails his lips to my neck, down to my collar bone. I honestly don't know if I pictured him this affectionate. Then again, I don't think I ever pictured having sex with him.

He lifts off me and I'm still catching my breath.

He rests on his side watching me.

I look over at him and he raises his eyebrows at me. I assume he's waiting for me to say something.

Instead, I lean over and kiss him. He accepts this.

I look over and realize he's still hard. I'm still nervous about doing everything he did to me, but I know I can't leave him like this. Especially after how good he made me feel. I sit up and stare down at his crotch. He sits up too.

"Just kiss me," he requests, I think sensing I'm hesitant.

I lean in and kiss him.

I decide to reach in between us and grab him. I start stroking him, he lets out a breath of surprise. It's something I'm familiar with, so I can do this. I pick up the pace and his breathing becomes more staggered, but I'm still kissing him, not allowing him much air.

His mouth falls opens and I bite at his bottom lip, but he doesn't kiss me back. He groans and lifts his hips up. I watch him orgasm.

After he has a few moments to breathe, I pull his face back to mine and kiss him. He runs his hands down my arms and slowly I draw back. He's waiting for me again.

"Well, we did more than kissing," I breathe through a smile.

He smiles back.

"Looks like it," he replies.

We stare in each other's eyes.

"So?" he speaks.

"So?" I play, knowing full well what he wants to hear.

He smiles and narrows his eyes at me.

"I think it's obvious," I whisper.

I run my lips over his again and he hangs from my lips.

"I liked it," I elaborate finally.

He opens his eyes again with renewed hope.

"So, you like guys - now you can see who you like," he shrugs pretending he's fine.

I can't help, but smirk. When did he get so cute?

"Yeah - guess I should start joining you guys out at the bars," I say.

His expression falls. I quickly wrap my arms around him.

"I'm kidding. I like you," I tell him.

His eyes light up.

"Don't tease me," he warns playfully.

I lean in.

"I would never," I breathe.

He kisses me, a happy, needy kiss that takes my breath away. I kiss him more.


	11. Chapter 11

I look at the clock and it's still early, it's not even noon yet.

I can't believe everything that just happened.

Joey and I sit in bed for a while talking. Joey tells me about his experience accepting his sexuality and coming out. It helps me a lot. It's interesting to think about a time when even Joey wasn't so sure about himself or wasn't as confident as he is now.

I'm lying in his arms and we're still talking about everything.

The back of his hand is gently running over my arm when he asks me another question.

"So, is this like a thing now?" he asks.

"What - us having sex?" I clarify.

"Or us?"

I look up at him.

"I mean, I have been lying in your arms for two hours now," I point out.

"So, we're just friends?" he jokes.

I laugh.

"Yeah, totally just pals," I smirk.

He chuckles and his chest rises with his laughter.

After a moment, he asks me another question.

"Will you tell your friends?"

"Of course, I have to," I tell him.

"How do you think they'll take it?"

I think about it for a moment.

"Good - I think. I mean, I hope. The girls will be happy, I'm sure. Ross... I think he will be okay," I seriously think it over.

I sit really thinking about it.

"Don't you think?" I ask his opinion.

"Ross seems like a good guy," he says.

I nod.

"He is."

I look at the clock again.

"Maybe we should get up and actually do something with our day," I mention as I sit up, but stay leaning over him.

"This wasn't something?" he plays.

I smile wide and lean down to kiss his lips again. His hand catches my jaw to keep my lips on his a little longer.

"It was something alright," I reply.

I decide to tell my friends right away mainly because I need to get it over with or my anxiety will eat me alive.

I tell Joey I want to tell them alone and he completely understands.

I go to Ross first, I think I'm the most nervous about him so I want to get him out of the way.

I get to his apartment and he welcomes me in.

"I'm glad you stopped by, I've been worried about you," he surprises me by saying.

"You have?" I ask.

"Yeah, you've been acting different and that other day you came over... I was thinking, maybe it has something to do with Joey," he speculates.

"Oh, well... actually..." I start, feeling my lips curve into a smile.

I'm surprised he might have already guessed it.

"Did he try something on you?" Ross interrupts me.

"Try something?"

"Yeah - is that what's going on? You can tell me if he did... did he take advantage of you?" he presses cautiously.

"Well... in a sense," I grin to myself, but Ross doesn't get my crude joke since he has no idea what's been going on.

"Are you serious? That's not okay! I can get him kicked out - I can talk to the super," Ross goes on worriedly.

"No, no Ross wait. I meant... it's the opposite, Joey and I are kind of... a thing," I admit and he completely freezes with shock.

"I don't... understand. I thought you liked women?" he murmurs.

"I do... and now I like guys too. Joey kind of helped me see that," I explain uneasily.

"Really?" he blinks.

"Yeah - I hope you're cool with that?" I say worriedly.

I feel my heart racing now as this is truly the moment where he accepts me or not.

He stands staring at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"Of course, Chandler - you're my best friend," he breathes and moves in to hug me.

I hug him back while breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"When did this happen?" he asks.

"Well, technically this morning, but I assume things were brewing for a while," I crack a smile.

"Wow, well...this is new."

"You're telling me," I laugh.

"Have you told the girls?"

"No, you were first," I tell him.

He puts his hand over his heart to show how honored he is by this.

"Alright calm down, you want coffee?" I snicker.

"Sure," he replies.

We head to the coffee shop and find the girls there.

Like I expected, they take it overly well. They are giddy and happy for me.

They have a lot more questions than Ross did, but I feel a bit embarrassed revealing too much to them especially with Ross looking not as interesting in hearing the details.

"Why don't I come over tonight?" I tell the girls and they take the hint.

"Ooh girls night!" Rachel exclaims.

I snicker and shake my head at them.

I spend a wonderful afternoon with my friends, but still spend a lot of it thinking. I wonder if this will change things at all. I'm living in a moment of bliss right now that they have all accepted this new change, but who knows how I'll change as I keep discovering myself.

I try not to overthink things because I am happy right now and that's okay.

A few hours and a lot of coffee later, I head back upstairs and find Joey, Richie and Corey in the apartment.

The second Joey's friends see me, they give me incredulous looks with huge smiles.

I can't help, but smile back. I like these guys, they're good guys and so I'm happy they're so excited for us.

"Chandlerrrrrr! Welcome to the club baby," Richie sings as I approach the kitchen island.

I chuckle.

"Thanks," I say shyly.

"I'm so happy for you two - ugh, you two are adorable, I'm serious - adorable!" Corey remarks just as gleeful.

I let out another rueful laugh as Joey rounds the counter to get close to me.

"Alright, stop embarrassing my man," he breathes and puts his arm around me to pull me close.

Hearing him call me his man already makes me a little too giddy.

He kisses my cheek and part of me wishes Richie and Corey weren't here so I could have him alone to myself.

But I kiss his cheek in return and smile brightly.

"So, are we celebrating? What's on tap for tonight?" Richie insists.

"What do you think?" Joey asks me.

"Actually, I promised the girls..." I start apologetically.

"Don't worry about it - have fun with your friends," Richie assures me.

"Am I invited?" Joey asks.

"Well, if you must know, they want to talk dirty details," I say giving him a look.

He only looks more intrigued by this.

"So, I should definitely be there!" Joey grins wide.

"How am I going to talk about all your secrets if you're there!" I tease.

"I don't have secrets in the bedroom, I'll tell them everything I did to you," he sneers and it makes me blush instantly that his friends are watching us.

"No - hey, don't embarrass me in front of your friends!" I push him.

"They're already bickering Rich," Corey smirks.

"I know, geez get a room," Richie plays.

I would love to, but instead I pull Joey to my lips and kiss him.

"Alright, guess I should head over to the girls," I decide after letting his delicious lips go.

I walk out to the hall, but after I close the door behind me, it opens again and I turn to see Joey sneaking into the hallway with me.

"Hey?"

He pulls me in for another sweet, slow kiss.

"Just needed one more kiss," he breathes happily.

I smile way too wide.

"You know what?" I say.

"What?"

"You're really handsome, you're really sweet, you're a really great kisser and you make me feel so amazing about myself," I tell him.

He gives me a funny look.

"What was all that for?" he chuckles.

"I feel like I never returned any of your compliments - sorry it took so long," I blush.

He smiles even more.

"You're perfect," he expresses and kisses me again.

The End.


End file.
